


Calamity

by the_witness



Series: Salvation [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_witness/pseuds/the_witness
Summary: 一辆破三轮。cp是龙男×男精。因为废话太多所以不太好吃。





	1. 逃脱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章不黄，车咕但有。  
有部分下药情节。

体内的以太不受控制地四处乱窜，让精灵平白多了不少疼痛，他徒劳地捂住胸口，企图平缓下来，但是他清楚地知道这是没有用的，被灌下各式炼金药的目的本来是为了让他取悦那些人一整晚，这么一会儿的时间显然还不够出药效。

……本来。

多亏了精灵特有的敏锐直觉和久经锻炼的矫健身体拯救了他，他在药物发作的一瞬间立刻意识到了以太的失控，随后才勉强靠平日练习的拳脚功夫把这群迫不及待开始动手动脚的流氓打翻在地，慌不择路地逃了出来。

精灵感到一阵后怕，他刚被调到恒辉队不久，虽然对乌尔达哈的犄角旮旯已经很熟悉，但对权势的沟沟角角还是实在太陌生了，因此才会轻易接受了莫名热情的“朋友”的邀请来参加酒会，却没有意识到自己的固执与美貌在那些刺头眼里是多么大的罪过。

精灵停下脚步，再一次试图使用传送魔法，但是以太还是不听他的使唤，完全没有和共鸣过的水晶建立联系的意向。前往恒辉队总部的路已经被堵死，他只好咬咬牙，继续在白玉小巷奔跑着。他知道前面有一个入口可以进入高脚孤丘，如果在被追上之前逃进公寓可以在里面躲一躲，或者把陆行鸟从鸟棚里领出来好往更远的地方继续逃。

夜已经深了，但是后面追赶精灵的队伍听起来人可不少，两波人好像陆行鸟竞赛一样，保持着微妙的距离，以同样的速度同样的路线走向同样的终点。精灵甚至笑出了声，这也太不严肃了，你们追人怎么也不带个鸟的，像话吗。

大风车的轮廓隐约可见，精灵正准备松口气，却因为公寓楼门口来回走动的人影重新把心提到了嗓子眼。

看起来是一伙的……他好像低估了这群人的决心。

精灵长叹一口气，只好拐了个弯，扭头往园区里跑去。

他知道这里住着一位……朋友，但是那位来自远东的敖龙族平日除了必要的营业招待，看起来并不是非常热情的人，他甚至不知道对方愿不愿意收留自己。

就算愿意……

精灵胸口突然又是一阵伴随着剧痛的谜之热流，他不得不放缓了一下脚步。

就算他愿意……

后面紧跟而来的人声又让他强忍不适，重新在石板小路上加快速度。熟悉的卫月红色房顶已经在视线里，离他越来越近了。

当初敖龙有说过想要改造院墙和大门方向，看起来还没有来得及，房屋周围还是精灵熟悉的模样。精灵记得从院外的枫树后可以隐蔽地跳到院内不被发现，他也成功地做到了。

没有惊动任何草木，精灵悄无声息地降落在院子里熟悉的银杏树后，听着头顶因为跟丢了人掺杂了辱骂的声音，丝毫都不敢动，呼吸也变得更加小心翼翼。

周围的房间多数都是关着灯的，这间小屋也不例外。看着没有透出一丝灯光的窗户，精灵蹲在薰衣草丛里，开始在不打招呼就闯进别人屋里和冒着风险躲在院里两个选择之间犹豫不决。

仿佛是老天也看不下去了，一个熟悉的身影突然就出现在他面前。

“你……”

“嘘。”

顾不上考虑惊魂未定的敖龙青年的心情，精灵一把抓住了覆着黑色鳞片的手腕，同时另一只手比了个噤声的手势。

敖龙点点头，虽然脸上还是没有什么表情，看起来是领会了自己的意思。

见到人就好说了，精灵这样想着，稍微松了口气，体内的激流却好像顺着放松的意识趁虚而入，让精灵刚刚站直的身体摇摇欲坠。

好热。精灵好像浑身都在烧一样，他不自觉地想把衣服扯开一些，却根本使不上力。出于教养，他一向穿着得体，谁知道那些衣扣领结现在变成了感官上最大的阻碍。

敖龙偏低的体温从手心传来一阵清凉的感觉，精灵无意识地摩挲着他的皮肤和鳞片，似乎想要更靠近他一些，却在敖龙扶住他的时候重新找回了一些理智。

“……救……”

精灵轻声求救，后面的半句话微弱到几乎消散在空气里。

敖龙仍然记得刚才精灵关于不要出声的警告，听着园区里对于这个时间来说仍然喧闹的声音，心里也清楚了几分。他指了指门，向精灵示意。

“……锁门……”

精灵的意识已经有些模糊了，他被敖龙半搂在怀里，看着他湖绿色的眼睛，带着紧张的神色好像真的让自己置身于湖水，并沉溺其中。

这种狼狈的时候，精灵既对暗自爱慕已久的对象存有幻想，想要更加贴近他，又用仅存的理智感到了羞耻，试图从他身边逃走。

刚才没有理出来的头绪重新伴随着陌生的情欲冲击着精灵的大脑，他喘息着，思考着。

就算他愿意帮忙……这要怎么收场啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3用的不太明白，调版有点困难，因为写的不好打tag也很惶恐就是了……


	2. 蔓延

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车还是没开起来，我可真是个小事儿逼啊。  
药劲儿还没过去，有部分对药的描述（。  
顶多算强吻，肯定不算强迫。

敖龙收拾完院子里最后一捆树枝，正准备去给田圃浇水的时候，精灵突然出现在他的面前。他就那么蹲在薰衣草丛里，在敖龙走过来的时候突然露出一张脸，吓得他本来就虚挂在手上荡来荡去的水壶直接被他丢了出去。

“你……”

敖龙当即认出了精灵。但是时间地点都太尴尬了，他不知道怎么开口，用“你怎么在这”是不是不太礼貌呢，毕竟他也知道很多护月之民会在晚上相当活跃……或者用“你怎么这么晚了还没睡”更合适？总觉得这样问也是怪怪的……

幸好还没等他想好合适的招呼，精灵就抓住了他的手，轻轻“嘘”了一声。

敖龙的注意力现在全都在自己被抓住的手腕上。即使是透过鳞片，他也能感受到精灵的体温高的有些异常。

精灵就着这个姿势准备起身，突然面露痛苦的神色，身体也跟着晃了两下，好像马上就要摔倒了。敖龙眼疾手快，一把搂住了他，避免了精灵平地摔的命运。

“……救……”

精灵的声音很轻，像是怕被人发现，又像是身体极度虚弱实在没有力气发出更大的声音。

“……”

敖龙沉默地打量着怀里的精灵，他看起来倍受煎熬，用力扯着自己的领子，呼吸短而急促，似乎是有些喘不开气，脸颊是从未有过的绯红色，眼睛里泛着若有若无的水光，和自己的视线对上的时候，因为不自在而眼神飘忽。敖龙鬼使神差地想要摸摸他的脸，看看是否是姑娘们说过的腮红，不过手抬了一半他就觉得自己可能是傻，又悄悄放了回去。

“小婊子跑哪去了！”

“他妈的，这也能跟丢，这么点地方他还能去哪，还不快他妈给我搜！”

几声叫骂从西侧传来，那边的路远高过院墙，敖龙知道精灵也是从那个方向跳下来的。龙角并不能过滤嘈杂的骂声中夹杂的不堪入耳的词语，敖龙也猜了个大概，他们正在找的那个小……嗯，可能就是自己眼前这个人。

原因不言而喻，整个乌尔达哈可能只有精灵本人不知道自己的容貌是多么出众多么闻名，当然，他肯定也不知道自己丝毫不愿徇私的执法给“大人物”们的走狗带来了多少麻烦，否则也不会搞成今天这个样子。

精灵的身体莫名哆嗦了一下，敖龙知道他的听觉不下于自己，也不知道是听到了吓的，还是药物发作。敖龙立刻得出结论，不能继续在这里呆着，这太危险了。他仍然谨记着精灵的示意，沉默地指了指门，用眼神询问精灵要不要带他进屋藏一下。

“……锁门……”

精灵已经连正常说话都很困难了，却还记得压低声音，敖龙几乎是把龙角凑到他嘴边上才听清了这句话。

就这么几步路，敖龙本来是准备扶着他进屋的，结果精灵左脚一着地就是一软，直接绊了右脚，整个人的重量直接都移交给敖龙了。

敖龙叹了口气，一打横把精灵抱了起来。精灵有些惊慌，伸手就揽住了敖龙的脖子。等他回过神来两人现在是个什么姿势，迅速把脸埋在了敖龙的肩上，再不敢和他对视了。

敖龙没有注意到精灵的小动作，对于久经劳作的他来说，精灵这点重量就算抻个胳膊蹬个腿也还不足以成为什么负担。

只不过，精灵的身体似乎比自己想象的要柔软得多，敖龙想着。他每次路过恒辉队往里看的时候，见到的都是站的直挺挺的精灵，脸上带着掩饰不住的傲气，谁能想到窝在自己怀里的时候会这么黏黏糊糊的。

敖龙用胳膊肘把门轻轻转开，把精灵往门后一放，在精灵耳边小声说：“我出去看看，你先自己在这，不要开灯，也不要开门。”

精灵点点头，安静地在地板上把自己蜷成了一小团，看起来非常乖巧。

敖龙出门后没有忘记轻轻把门带上，他出门走了几步，迎面就遇到一个面色不善的男人。

“喂，那边那个。”

敖龙想假装若无其事地走过去，被男人喊住了。他低下头，盯着那个矮了他一头的人类，用不耐烦的眼神示意他有话快说。

“刚才有没有看见一个精灵在这附近？”男人看着高大的敖龙，估摸着自己不一定能打过他，到底没敢太不客气，“金色头发，比你矮点儿，穿个黑色大衣。”

“没注意，不过刚才好像有个人从那儿跳了窗户。”

敖龙随手指了一下几步路外的那座公馆。

男人顾不上再搭理他，开始在通讯贝里召集人手。

片刻之后，外面已经闹的不可开交。

把流氓们领到铁板面前的敖龙本着“做好事不留名”的心态，快步返回家里。

敖龙推开门，门后的精灵却不在本来在的地方。他锁上门，没有忙着开顶灯，在黑暗中摸索了一下，打开了沙发旁的落地灯。

借助算得上是微弱的灯光，他看到精灵抱着双腿坐在离门最远的书柜和墙壁之间的夹缝中，脑袋埋在怀里，身体有些微微的颤抖。

敖龙又重新把灯关上，走到精灵身边。

在他离开的短暂的一小会儿里，精灵好像终于知道了怎么对付自己的衣扣，外衣已经被他扯了下来丢在一边，里面的衬衫也被扯得失去了原本服帖的形状。

“你还好吗？”

敖龙在精灵的面前蹲下来，低声问。

精灵颤抖着抬起头，本来只是有些水汽的眼睛现在看起来是真的要流下眼泪了，他咬着嘴唇，似乎是在犹豫什么。

精灵抬头的时候，敖龙自上而下看到他大敞开的衬衫领口，从优雅的脖颈到胸腹都一览无遗，透出的白皙的皮肤隐约泛红，胸口的两片粉色也格外诱人。腰带好像也被解开了一半，本来很贴身的裤子有什么地方莫名顶起了一个小帐篷……敖龙扭头不敢再继续看下去了，他已经感觉到自己某个部位特别配合地一起硬了起来。

“……不想告诉我也没关系，但是你这个样子很不好，起码告诉我怎么才能帮到你吧。”

敖龙害怕他发现自己的异状，继续跟他说话掩饰着。

“我……被他们下了……奇怪的……”精灵仿佛下定了决心，艰难地慢慢开口，“现在……好像完全没法使用以太……”

敖龙在炼金行会的时候就对他说的炼金药有所耳闻，那是炼金行会误打误撞炼制出来的，有很强的催情效果，即使是男性也会主动用后穴求欢，但药效持续时间里体内以太会混乱不堪，给用药人带来很大的痛苦，也因此当即被封锁了配方并列为禁药之一。这种药剂目前只在黑市上有少量流通，价格也是高的吓人，多数都是有钱的富商买来调教不听话的奴隶用的。能给他下这种药，幕后的那位大佬还是很看得起他的。

“我知道了。”

敖龙点了点头。

“外面……还有人吗？”

精灵看起来有些后怕。

“没有了，被我打发走了。”

敖龙握住他的手，试图让他稍微安心一些。

“还是很抱歉打扰到你……”精灵垂着头，“或许……我可以……借用一下你家的浴室吗……”

“……可以倒是可以……但是你觉得你现在这个样子还去泡冷水，身体能扛得住吗？”

敖龙没想到这人想了半天的解决方法就这么朴实，哪怕让自己帮忙现调点以太药也比这办法好啊。

“没关系……放着我不管……也可以……”

“你半夜三更中了春药跑到我家让我放着你不管？你问问你小兄弟同意吗？”

听见这句话，敖龙终于忍不住，一边说着，手直接往精灵的下腹伸了过去。

精灵惊慌失措，试图制止敖龙的突然袭击，但药效已经发作的差不多，全身都使不上力，伸出去的手与其说是阻拦，不如说已经是抚摸了，起不到任何作用。

敖龙轻易地把手伸进了被精灵自己扯开的衣服和裤子中间，握住了他已经坚挺的性器。

“嗯……”

被握住要害的触感让精灵忍不住轻哼了一声，但羞耻感让他在意识到自己在呻吟的时候条件反射一样捂住了嘴。

“现在呢，要我帮你吗？”

敖龙凑到精灵的尖耳朵旁边，低声问。

“……请放开我……我自己……可以……”

精灵仍然在嘴硬，他低着头，不知道是不愿意还是不敢和敖龙对视，一只手抓住敖龙伸进衣服里的手臂，一只手抵住敖龙的胸膛，试图跟他保持距离。

敖龙看到强忍着欲望看东看西就是不看自己的精灵，再加上精灵的手在自己胸口摸来摸去，心里似乎有一把火掺杂着气愤和情欲一起烧了起来。天可怜见，他是真的很担心精灵的身体扛不住几个钟头的冷水，结果宁愿泡水也不愿意让自己帮忙，这人到底是死心眼还是就这么讨厌自己。

“这由不得你了。”

被不知是哪种情绪主导的敖龙放弃了思考，然后他就着现在的姿势，用膝盖分开了精灵夹紧的双腿，整个人都贴了过去。

他没有注意到精灵的眼神中只有惊讶没有厌恶，只是简单地在精灵睁大眼睛的时候，稍有些粗暴地吻住了他。

就算这是趁人之危，就算他已经说过不愿意，就算自己这样的行为和那些人一样卑劣……

……我也一定要得到他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有人喜欢很开心！(●°u°●) 」  
但是你们也太不挑了吧！！


	3. 交织

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开车初见，请见谅。  
是双向箭头没错！

敖龙一直觉得精灵好像自己养在家里的那只小狼狗，平静的眼神中带着单纯的热情，让人根本没法拒绝他的请求。

所以当他听说恒辉队新入职了一位冰山美人的时候，他还以为只是普通的重名。精灵的样貌的确很出众，但他甚至在迷宫里把自己救下又一路拖出去的时候都没给自己甩过脸色，没道理被这样称呼。

然后他亲手打了脸。

敖龙在路过恒辉队的时候就看到了在总部门口列队的精灵。和他平时见到的那个精灵有很大不同，现在的他整个人站的笔直，神情带着精灵族特有的矜持与骄傲，蓝宝石一样的眼睛好像不存在感情一样冷漠，淡金色的长发高高束起没有一丝凌乱，举手投足之间颇有气势，整个人如同一块标准制式的白钢板，不会打弯，也不会倒下。敖龙不得不承认，传说中的那位高岭之花可能确实就是自己认识的精灵。

从那天开始，敖龙就会时不时“碰巧”路过恒辉队总部，也不管自己的实际路线从这个方向要多绕八百里。对于敖龙来说，这样的精灵太陌生了，他忍不住就想去观察。观察的结果让他迷惑，即使是休息时间，大家都在放松地聊天说笑，他也不曾对任何人露出笑容。

这个人真的太不一样了，敖龙甚至对这是否是精灵本人产生了怀疑。

不过，在他路过的过于频繁终于被精灵发现的时候，白钢板就融化成了一摊泥小点儿。精灵的脸在看到敖龙的时候变得那么快，眼角眉梢都带着藏不住的惊喜，快步走过来，像以前无数次那样，温柔地问他怎么会在这里。

敖龙看到平日司空见惯的笑容，却破天荒地一阵心悸，搜肠刮肚也没个结果，最后只能干巴巴地说几句好巧啊没想到还真能碰上你之类的话。

他不知道自己对精灵是什么样的感情，不过他知道了，在精灵的心里，自己是特别的，这样的认知让敖龙心情大好。他那些生动的表情，只有自己能看到。

……像现在这样。

敖龙一边亲吻着精灵的唇一边想着。

敖龙与其说是吻上去的真不如说是啃上去的，毫无经验的他上来就磕到了精灵的上唇，他清楚地听到了精灵小声抽气的声音，那双惊慌失措的眼睛疯狂眨来眨去，睫毛的颤动就跟扫在了他的心上一样，让本来只是浅尝辄止的他无法克制地更进一步索取。

没过多久精灵就好像妥协了似的，闭上了眼睛，甚至开始慢慢回应敖龙，似乎是为了渴求他的唾液来降低体内的热度，身体也稍稍地放松了下来。

正当舌尖的互相交缠让敖龙渐渐掌握要领时，他突然注意到，精灵的神情慢慢变得越来越痛苦。精灵在眉头紧紧皱起的同时，一把推开了敖龙，自己则是倒在了背靠的墙上，捂住了胸口，大口大口地喘着气。

“怎么了！？”

敖龙顾不上尴尬，赶紧把精灵拉到自己怀里，按开壁灯后一只手轻轻拍着他的背，试图平缓一下他的痛苦。

“好疼……”

精灵伏在他的怀里，一边喘息着，一边小小声地回道。

敖龙心里清楚，如果不做下去的话，药效持续多久精灵就要痛苦多久，但他的内心仍然有些罪恶感。精灵因为信任自己才会躲到这里，结果自己竟然做出和那群人一样的事情，这对精灵得是多大的心理阴影啊，搞不好第二天起来俩人就要朋友都没得做了。

刚才那种不管不顾的莽劲儿一上头，他连脑子都没过就把精灵按倒了，精灵看起来也是认命了，甚至也没顾得上查看他的以太情况如何，就记得亲了，现在被这个意外插曲一打断，两个人都稍有些尴尬。

“……我继续了？”

敖龙率先打破了沉默，耿直又缺根筋，让精灵听了脸红到想撞墙。这要他怎么回答啊！

好在敖龙也不是真的能就地刹车才征求他的意见，只是不知道干啥所以随便问问，他还在犹豫，是应该先把人松开，还是直接处理精灵硬梆梆地杵在自己手里的小兄弟。

“……嗯。”

敖龙还在考虑的时候，怀里的精灵突然说话了。他的下巴正抵在敖龙的肩上，敖龙完全看不到他现在是什么表情，但这意思……是同意了吧？

敖龙试探着，手在精灵已经涨的不像话的阴茎上稍微用了点力揉搓了一下，效果立竿见影，怀里的精灵猛地一哆嗦，粘腻白浊的体液溅了两人一身，两人一时都有点傻眼。直到看着精灵忍不住把头埋到怀里更深处，敖龙才意识到，他竟然就这么射了。

“……”

比起精灵红透了的耳朵尖，敖龙觉得更重要的是他明明已经射了出来，体内的以太一点恢复的趋势都没有，虽然得到了消耗，还是头铁地四处流窜。

难道这药和传闻一样，就是要靠后面才能解决？他本来以为两个人互相解决一下应该也可以，并没有指望能做到最后，只不过既然没有第二条路……

那他吃的也可以心安理得一些。敖龙自我说服一样想着。

敖龙在狭窄的空间里艰难地把精灵翻了个身，换了个背对着自己的姿势。已经不是在控制情欲而是在被情欲控制的精灵也很配合，十分顺从地撑着墙趴了下去。

仅仅被拉开的长裤在身前的时候还没有什么，在背后的话就显得很碍事，因此很快就被敖龙扯了下来丢在一边。带着可疑水渍的内裤也被拉到了膝盖，只是凭着精灵跪趴的姿势挂在腿上。

墙上的小壁灯打下柔和又微弱的光，衬得精灵从背到臀的线条极为美好。敖龙咽了一口口水，借着灯光，稍微分开精灵的臀缝，就找到了那个明显不太适合用于被插入的小穴口。

和敖龙本以为的不同，并没有给他多少丑陋的感觉，淡淡的粉色穴口带着细小的褶皱，甚至还有些液体渗出，看起来甚至还有一点诱人。

敖龙无师自通地用手指随便刮了一点精液涂在穴口稍作润滑，然后试探性地伸进去一个指节。精灵因为后穴突然不进不出的异物感而不自觉地开始扭动腰胯，试图甩脱这个外来者。与此截然相反，小穴内部热情地挤压着吸吮着他的手指，把他的指尖留在了体内，也让他几乎无法继续推进。

“别乱动。”

敖龙哑着嗓子，一巴掌拍在了精灵的屁股上。他感觉精灵的细腰再这样晃下去自己可能很快就没耐心给他扩张了，那可能要睡出事儿。

敖龙的力道并不大，但仍然在精灵白皙的皮肤上留下了一小片红色痕迹。精灵的身体也因此安分了一些，不再继续扭动了，取而代之的是难以抑制的呻吟声。

敖龙整个都僵硬了，精灵这么一叫他觉得自己的下身比刚才还要坚挺了，但是难道还能让人家又不动又不叫吗，那他也太惨了。

“放松。”

敖龙装作很镇定地开口，但如果有人仔细听就会发现尾音已经被他拐到天上去了，也幸亏他是在糊弄意识不清醒的精灵。感觉到精灵确实正在努力放松以后，他努力把自己伪装成平时那副性冷淡的模样，硬着头皮，可能还一起硬着下体，把手指整个推了进去。

不知道是因为药效还是其他的什么，小穴内甚至有些肠液，湿润而又温热，但敖龙顾不上感受其他，感觉到内里状况并不那么紧张，马上就在里面活动起来，意图给自己的小兄弟扩出活动空间。

“嗯……！”

被塞入的有些匆忙的第二根手指无意中抚过一处明显有些肿胀的地方时，精灵被突如其来的开发惊了一下，条件反射一样猛地扬起了头，小穴也随之紧缩起来。

敖龙似乎感到精灵的反应有些新奇，他不明所以地又来回在那点上戳了几下，精灵身体上的反应一次比一次激烈，口中的呻吟也一次比一次动情。直到最后，精灵在前端完全没得到抚慰的情况下，在颤抖的、带着哭腔的呻吟中，又一次射出了比刚才略稀薄一些的精液。他的身体因高潮而痉挛，连带着肠壁也在不受控制地抽动，好像在吮吸挽留一样，偶尔抽搐着咬一下他的手指。

敖龙没想到还能光用手就把他操射了，他连忙把沾满了体液的手指抽出来，却忘记避开刚高潮过极为敏感的那一点，惹来精灵一声浪叫。

敖龙意识到自己仍然没来得及吸取刚才的教训，也顾不上震撼，先试着感受了一下精灵体内的以太流动。

情况比刚才缓和了很多，以太已经稍有平和，虽然总体来说还是很暴躁。他看了一眼有些失神的精灵，如果他没猜错，药物的关键就是后穴的腺体。

不过手指可以碰到的话……还有必要继续吗？

正当敖龙再一次考虑刹车的时候，稍微恢复了理智的精灵喘息着回头看了敖龙一眼，张了张嘴，似乎是想说什么。

他的眼角还含着泪，眼白也微微发红，浑身都软绵绵的，甚至维持姿势都已经有些困难，头发被汗液粘连成了一绺一绺的，凌乱地贴在肩上背上，整个人显得狼狈而魅惑，让人再也无法和那个高傲的协耀尉联系起来了。

“……什么？”

敖龙没听清，他俯下身，把角凑了过去。

“……请……插进来……”

精灵因为羞耻感，声音细若蚊呐，但传到敖龙脑子里仍然如同一个炽炎把他的理智燃烧殆尽。

“可以吗？”

敖龙克制着，盯着精灵的眼睛，认真地问。

“……”

精灵似乎承受不住灼热的视线，他重新转了回去，默默地点了点头。

得到允许的敖龙好像有了底气，他解开腰带，把自己的性器解放出来。低腰的设计没能造成太多阻拦，已经充血变成深红色的阴茎几乎是弹出来的，正对着那个还在滴着水看起来十分淫荡的小穴口蓄势待发。

“……”

龟头刚塞进去的时候敖龙就忍不住倒抽一口凉气，太紧了，他差点窒息了。和刚才用手指入侵时的那种感觉不一样，性器进入的时候受到了更大的阻力。

敖龙咬了咬牙，一鼓作气地又把性器往里推进了一些。

细小的褶皱已经被完全撑开，即便如此也不能很好地容纳巨物。穴肉紧紧地挤压着敖龙的性器，他觉得自己马上就要交待在里面了。

扩张可能做的还不够。敖龙得出结论。

“很疼吗？”

敖龙问整个僵硬了的精灵。

精灵摇了摇头，仅仅是疼痛的话他是可以忍受的。

“……没事……我没有关系的……”

说是这么说，他浑身的颤抖实在让敖龙无法忽略。敖龙轻微地耸动腰身，为了不让精灵感到太多痛苦，也为了别让自己太受刺激，他扶住精灵的胯骨，慢慢地开始抽送。

刚开始时精灵咬的很死，敖龙能看出来他在尽力放松，但是就算是在药物作用下，对于未经人事的精灵来说也有点太难了。

不过很快，随着敖龙可以算是轻柔的动作，精灵慢慢适应了起来，小穴自然地就放松了。穴肉紧密地贴合着敖龙的性器，随着律动发出令人面红耳赤的水声。

敖龙就势把手伸到了精灵的胸前，揉捏着他的胸肉。精灵不是肌肉发达的那种体质，胸口稍微有些平板，但是因为跪趴的姿势，胸部因重力有些下垂，摸起来还是有点肉感的。

胸被敖龙摸上去的时候，精灵显得有些不适应，身体轻轻扭动了一下，但是并没有反对，而是任由他这样随便摸来摸去。在得到默许的情况下，敖龙更加肆无忌惮，精灵的身体就这样被他一点一点摸索开发着，再细小的反应也被他收入眼底。

直到他差不多把精灵摸了个遍，才注意到不知道什么时候开始，精灵已经回过头，用湿漉漉的眼睛盯着他。

“……很难受吗？”

敖龙以为他受不了自己的骚扰，把不规矩的手缩了回来，放缓了速度问道。

“不是的……想……想要……看着你……”

精灵感到很不好意思，却还是坦率地回答。

敖龙笑了笑，下身就这样维持着结合在一起的姿势，拦腰把精灵抱起来翻了个面，小心地让他平躺在地毯上。

“说这么可爱的话是在诱惑我吗。”

敖龙一边恢复了刚才的频率，一边还要在言语上调戏面红耳赤的精灵。

“才没有……嗯……”

精灵又一次移开了目光，抬手把自己难以抑制的呻吟声堵在了嘴里。敖龙立刻抓住他的手按回体侧，他可不想失去这种乐趣。

“不要忍着，叫出声也没关系。”

精灵仅存的羞耻心让他含着眼泪拼命摇头。

“真的不叫？”

敖龙抓着精灵的手往前一带，把他拽起来，换成坐在自己身上的姿势，然后坏心眼地用力往他的敏感点上操了两下，精灵很快就如他所愿，媚叫着在他怀里软成了一滩水。

敖龙低头，看到精灵的胸口因为自己刚才的逗弄已经变成艳丽的粉色，忍不住俯下身，把立起来的乳头含在了嘴里，用舌尖来回拨弄。

“你……不要……”

酥麻的感觉顺着神经直击大脑，精灵因为陌生的体验感到了莫名的惶恐，下意识地想要把敖龙推开。

敖龙却好像早有准备，用力按住他的腰往下一坐，本来很体贴地只进入了一部分的性器整根都冲了进去。精灵因为突如其来连痛带爽的冲击又一次叫出了声，伸出去的手像抓着救命稻草一样慌张地揽住了敖龙的脖子。

阴谋达成的敖龙因为精灵无心的举动心情大好，在轮流进攻过左右两点后就放过了乳头，顺着胸口继续舔舐，一直到精灵微微颤动的喉结。

“不要……再……玩……”

精灵对敖龙奇怪的玩弄发出了小声抗议。

“那你想要我做什么……？”

敖龙用舌头轻轻勾了一下喉结，精灵怕痒地扭动身体试图避开，不想却被敖龙死死揽住了腰定在怀里，强迫他和自己对视。

“我跟你说过不要乱动了吧，怎么还这么会扭呢，你知道你这个样子有多色吗？”

敖龙终于如精灵所愿，不再玩弄他的身体了，但是对上的瞳孔里明显比刚才欲火更盛，让精灵感到不安。

敖龙确实已经没法再忍耐下去了。他也不打算等精灵回答，腰臀的动作更加用力了起来，每一次抽送都变成了整根没入的深度，囊袋也跟着不断用力拍打着精灵的臀部。

“想要我怎样？嗯？说出来。”

敖龙把精灵紧紧地抱在自己怀里，贴着他的耳朵，仿佛引诱一般低语。

精灵觉得自己整个人都陷入了疯狂。敖龙的阴茎不是直戳上敏感点，就是从腺体上用力刮过，没有一次放过他。短时间内已经射过两次的精灵觉得自己马上又要不行了，偏偏这种快感又在药物催化下让他没法拒绝。残存的理性告诉他再不停下他就快要被敖龙操死了，但他却还是接受了引诱，一边随着快感呻吟，一边诚实地说出了身体的感受。

“……呜……再用力一点……好爽……”

不知是否是因为药物，精灵看起来已经被敖龙完全操开了，他白皙的脸上绯红色越发明显，羞耻心已经被完全抛开，嘴里胡乱的呻吟声越来越柔媚，内容也越发放荡。

敖龙还没来得及对此有什么感想，就听见他像自己梦里见过的许多次一样，带着哭腔，喊了自己的名字。

可能确实是做了一场梦吧。不过梦里的人可没叫的这么浪，这可是新发现。敖龙想着。

在他生长的部落，大家似乎都不太喜欢把情啊爱啊的挂在嘴边，他们更喜欢用实际行动来证明自己，这也是他平日里沉默寡言的原因。但是看着精灵那惹人怜爱的表情，敖龙内心想要表达的情绪也快要满溢而出。

“抱歉……但我一直……喜欢你……”

敖龙在临近爆发时，凑到精灵的耳边，用稍有些颤抖的声音低语。

他知道这不是一个好的时机，甚至可以算得上十分差劲，但是他一刻也不想等了。

精灵听到这句话后睁大的眼睛成了催情剂，让敖龙没法继续控制自己，他更加用力地握住精灵的腰，加快了抽送的频率，不多会儿就低喘着射在了精灵的体内。

精灵惊讶的表情也没有持续太久，随着敖龙的精液冲击在敏感点上，他急促地呻吟了一声，腰高高挺起，一阵痉挛后又重重跌下。敖龙发现这一次他的性器并没有出精，只是流出了些透明的体液，反而后穴喷出的爱液把地毯湿的一塌糊涂，他竟然是用后穴无精高潮了。

药性彻底散尽，经过大量消耗梳理后，以太重新回归了平静。精灵重新掌握了身体的控制权，他感到从身体到精神都无比沉重。

他感觉到敖龙在轻轻地捋顺他的头发，他感觉到敖龙在轻轻亲吻他的耳尖。他想睁开眼睛，他想张开嘴，他想要回应那句让他欣喜若狂的话，他有一万种情绪想要一探究竟。然而体力已经耗空的精灵还没来得及做出任何动作，就先一步昏倒在了敖龙的怀里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 腿肉写的我痛苦死了，为了蹬这个小破车我的幻肢真的受了老罪了，dbq了文笔不好就贸然上了高速，我有罪。


	4. 新生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事本体写完了，因为感觉睡后没啥好写的所以交叉着补全了以前的故事，是一见钟情梗，很俗，但是我喜欢！（……）  
没有车，但是他俩还会经常继续睡。

“还有幸存者，小心。”

“队长！这个人……这个人头上有角诶！这是传闻的龙族眷属吗！”

“……这是远东的敖龙族。他妈的我一个伊修加德人都没害怕你们倒是挺来劲，可多见见世面吧。”

看着企图四散而逃的队员，精灵毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼。查案从黑衣森林查到萨纳兰所以无可奈何地和恒辉队联手也就算了，自己带的这群队员也着实不太机灵。

精灵满脑子只想快点解决这一切，丢下尴尬地瑟缩在原地的队员，走上前去查看被丢在担架上的敖龙族。

这个人看上去年纪不大，也就二十几岁，骨架很宽阔，虽然现在已经消瘦了不少，但能看出来以前的体格应该挺健壮，可能这也是他能撑到现在的原因。他紧闭双眼，棱角分明的脸上隐隐透出一点秀气，黑色的长发乱蓬蓬散在身后，失去了原本应有的光泽，皮肤是长久没见过日光造成的苍白色，额头上渗出滴滴冷汗，好像仍然身处噩梦中无法脱身。

即使不加询问，也能从他破破烂烂的衣服里露出的淤青和伤口以及深陷的脸颊上看出他最近受过多少折磨，这让素来冷漠的精灵也忍不住叹了口气。他早就听说乌尔达哈有些贵族老爷在利用日影地修炼所，但状况显然比他想的还要惨烈，就连这些不是用来和魔兽厮杀的奴仆也一定是吃了不少苦头。

“你们就没给他带个眼罩什么的吗？”

夏日的沙漠，即使不去直视，凭借外露的肌肤也能感受到头顶的太阳有多热烈。精灵察觉敖龙脸上并没有任何遮挡，迅速从口袋里摸出绷带，有些烦躁地抬头问抬着担架的队员。

“……没。”

抬担架的两位一起摇头，他俩也不是什么专业的医护人员，简易担架都是临时扎的。

“后面再有救出来的注意点。喂，醒醒，听得到我吗？”

精灵小心地把绷带绑到敖龙的眼睛上，轻轻拍了拍他的脸。

“……又准备……怎么收拾我……”

敖龙抬了抬眼皮，发现又被蒙了眼，还以为又被挑了什么刺挨了惩罚，有气无力地回应着。他不知道说话的人是谁，对他来说，花费精力分辨声音已经是很奢侈的事情了，更何况那个人渣的手下实在是不少。

“能听见我吗？我们是双蛇党。”

“……和恒辉队。”

恒辉那边带队的耀兵长默默补充。

“哦和恒辉队。你现在感觉怎么样？意识清醒吗？”

“………………水…………”

“拿水。”

敖龙的嗓音听起来嘶哑破碎，精灵扭头要水，接到一个还有些烫手的水壶以后面无表情看了一眼壶的主人：“你是想去千狱站岗吗？”

咒术师有些心虚地把手藏在背后：“我就是觉得他应该喝点热水……”

“我看你脑子里也有热水。”

精灵往壶盖里倒了一点水，吹了吹，用手指轻轻抹在敖龙干裂的嘴唇上。已经硬化的裂纹几乎可以割伤他，也不知道这人到底是多久没有碰过水了。

“脱水太久了不好给你喝太多，先这样吧，人我们带走了。”

精灵扭上壶盖把壶往原主怀里一丢，指挥着把人抬走。

“哎哎哎你等等？”恒辉队的耀兵长赶紧拦住了准备把人带走的精灵，“怎么就成你们带走了？”

“大哥，能打死的你们都打死了，活的总要我们带回去治治吧。”

精灵有些不耐烦。

“这里是萨纳兰，应该让我们带走才对。”

“我们是从黑衣森林追查到这里的，当然是我们带走，有意见去找幻术皇大人提。”精灵挥手，“别管他，都抬走。”

“别争了……我活不了了……”

困在地底一年多，敖龙随时都觉得自己会死，要么死于残酷的殴打，要么死于突然狂暴的魔兽。他没想过如果被救出去会怎么样，本来他流浪到艾欧泽亚就是因为离开草原后无处可去，所以才会对这里一无所知，轻易被人拐骗。

敖龙回想起在地下斗技场被奴役的种种场景，身上的伤口重新随着担架的晃动刺痛起来。他摇了摇头，在隐约的光亮中喃喃自语，紧接着就感到一双修长又骨节分明的手握住了他的手。

“不要多想，你不会有事的。”

他听得出这是那个双蛇党的声音，刚刚像千针刺一样的讥讽还回响在他的耳边，现在却让他莫名安心起来，陷入了沉睡。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

精灵醒了过来。

头顶的枝形吊灯和明显柔软得多的羽床都提醒着这不是他的家，当然更明显的提示是正抱住自己的那个人。

精灵回过神，发现自己身上什么也没穿，抱着他的敖龙也一样，两个人的胸膛紧贴着，甚至能感觉到彼此的心跳，自己的腿还以一个极为微妙的姿势和敖龙的腿盘成了一团，淡金色的头发和黑色头发也很暧昧地交缠在一起。

精灵觉得自己本来就不太清楚的脑袋更疼了，他好像知道自己为什么会梦见两人初遇的场景了。

不过我为什么会在这？

哦对，昨天我们睡了。

等等，我们睡了？？

昨晚的记忆开始在精灵的脑子里回放，想起自己大胆求欢的样子，他整个人都石化了。

精灵鼓起勇气伸手摸了一下，后穴好像有被好好清理过，只是有些肿涨，并不是很疼。他又试着活动了一下腰，当场复刻了新兵时期拉练过度那种快要散架的酸痛，让他又一次想起昨晚敖龙抱着他用力操干并且内射的疯狂场面。

是真的啊……

精灵捂住了脸，昨天被药物延后的羞耻感现在铺天盖地涌回了脑子里。那些坦率到惊人的淫言秽语真的是自己说出来的吗，他喝的怕不是吐真剂吧！

不对……精灵摇了摇头，他对昨天敖龙最后那句话记忆犹新，就算有人喝了吐真剂那也绝不是自己。

他下意识抬头看向敖龙，敖龙似乎还没醒，紧闭着的眼睛让他看起来没那么有攻击性了，平时高高束起的马尾也散了下来，显得皮肤更加苍白。

精灵屏息凝神了好一会儿，窝在敖龙怀里一动不敢动，怕自己吵醒他，也怕他突然醒过来。只不过等待总是无聊的，没过多久注意力涣散的精灵就不由自主地开始大胆了起来，一会儿轻轻抚摸他的眉骨，一会儿揪着一绺头发在指尖绕来绕去。终于在精灵正专心研究龙角的时候，敖龙成功地被闹醒了。

精灵立刻收回了不安分的手，假装无事发生过。敖龙揉了揉眼睛，睡眼朦胧地看着他，没过一会儿估计走马灯也走完了，脑回路也运转过来了，表情以肉眼可见的速度僵硬起来。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

敖龙没像自己想的一样死去，虽然他是幸存者里受伤最重的一个。他在格里达尼亚休养了足足有半年的时间，经过幻术师们的精心看护，身体慢慢好转了起来。

不过好起来的可能只有身体而已，行动自如后的敖龙发现，他很难再拿起武器了。不管是以前练习过的弓箭，还是从来没接触过的长枪，只要握在手里，想到要用它与敌人作战，他就会心慌意乱，浑身冷汗。幻术行会的那位小个子会长听说他的困扰之后，无奈地表示这可能属于精神创伤，自己也无能为力。

敖龙就这样没有办法继续作为冒险者了。不过好在不作为冒险者生存下去的人在这里也比比皆是，打打工也不至于把自己饿死。

坚定的话语时常在他脑海响起，然而救出他的那个人在此期间从没来看过他，双蛇党倒是很经常派人送来慰问品。敖龙也不知道把自己带回格里达尼亚的人是谁，叫什么名字，长什么样子，他只知道那个人是双蛇党的，于是天天往蛇巢司令部跑，也不说话，就往大厅角落一杵，一听就是一天。

只不过如果只是在角落听听还好，大不了大家当他是个奇怪的家具就完了，偏偏别人小声说话他听不清的时候还会沉默着贴过去，再加上敖龙天生就凶巴巴的长相，平均一天能吓哭二十个拉拉菲尔。

终于在又一个小家伙哭着说“不要吃我”的时候沃尔塞勒看不下去了，一年到头就那么一阵子需要招工，其他时候敖龙可有空的很，再随便让他这样蹲下去，以双蛇今年的风评看样子是更招不到人了。于是他试探着问敖龙是不是想加入双蛇党，并且解释说不一定需要上战场，帮忙筹集军需品也是可以的。

从这时候开始，敖龙才终于又找到了一些有意义的事可做。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“……早。”

精灵轻轻咳嗽了一声，强装着若无其事打了个招呼。

“……”

敖龙没有说话，就那么定定地看着他。

精灵被盯的发毛，还以为自己刚才的小动作被发现了，心虚地想要躲开这股灼热的视线，但敖龙怀里太过狭小，连扭头都显得格外刻意，他实在是无处可逃。

正当他这样想的时候，敖龙突然把他抱的更紧了一些。

“……就算你因此讨厌我，恨我，我也没什么话好说……”敖龙把头埋进精灵的肩膀，闷声说，“你已经是我的了……”

“好的，”精灵回抱住敖龙的腰，感到有些好笑地用鼻尖来回蹭他的角，“那你也是我的了。”

敖龙猛地抬起头，角差点划到精灵的眼睛里，把精灵吓了一大跳。

“昨天说的话还算数吗？”

看到敖龙慌神的样子，精灵也没在意自己差点瞎掉的事，爬起来跪坐在床上，继续笑吟吟地调戏他，好像昨晚身居人下的是敖龙一样。

“……你……不会讨厌……”

敖龙也跟着坐了起来，看着精灵裸露的身体上带着昨夜被自己开发出来的点点红痕，再想想精灵刚刚说的话，觉得自己的嘴都有点不太顺溜了。

“……哪个讨厌你的人会随便让你……这样那样的……啊！”

精灵哭笑不得，敢情这人还在为昨天的事有负罪感呢。只是过了药劲的他已经不是很有勇气再像昨天一样言语露骨了，话一说完他就感觉脸在发烫。

虽然害羞的不行，他更不想在这样的时刻做出任何容易引起敖龙误会的举动。所以精灵很干脆地伸手捧起敖龙的脸颊，轻轻啄了一下他的嘴唇。

敖龙很显然没有迟钝到听不懂这句话，他只是稍微愣了愣神，紧跟着的狂喜没有让他放过这个机会，舌头破开精灵的牙关长驱直入。精灵虽然是存心点火，但是慌乱的喘息还是暴露了他过于缺少经验的事实。好在他很快适应了起来，重新投入地回应了敖龙擅自加深的亲吻。

不再是单方面的侵略，两个技巧都很生疏的人凭借本能在唇齿间互相确认彼此的心意。敖龙的手穿过精灵的长发，扶着他的后脑，像是怕他逃开，然而他很快在精灵温热的呼吸中意识到这很多余。不同于昨天，仍然保有理性的精灵在某些方面却更加放开了。就算没什么约束，更想让彼此靠近一些的可能反而是精灵也说不定。

虽然被下了药的时候反应也很有趣，但果然还是清醒状态的比较好吃啊。

两人终于在暧昧的水声中分开时，敖龙趁机舔了一下精灵的嘴角，看着他不知是因为有些憋气还是害羞的红着脸大口喘气的样子，心满意足地想着。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

短短几个月，敖龙的手艺越来越好，收入也越来越高，他本人也在工匠里变得小有名声。

受减税政策的影响，敖龙开始习惯于在乌尔达哈活动，听说高脚孤丘有空出来的小屋后，他很干脆地在晚春时节就地安了家。

考虑到今后可能会更少来往于格里达尼亚，敖龙还是准备回去打个招呼。没想到还没进司令部大厅，就听见了沃尔塞勒高亢的嗓音：

“你是不是早就想抛弃我们？嗯？”

“不是不是不是，没有！”

被沃尔塞勒揪住领子的人举起双手求饶，虽然他背对着敖龙，音量也不太高，但敖龙敏锐地听出，这正是他找寻很久的声音。

“外派那么久还真成了别人家的，说也没用了，以后在恒辉队那边好好干吧，不要整天臭着脸，对人态度好一些。”

沃尔塞勒好像很生气似的，松开了那人，但还是嘴硬心软地给他唠叨着。那人站稳以后正巧侧过了脸，让敖龙得以看清真容。

那是一个金发的精灵族男性，有着端正美丽的容貌，让人看一眼就不舍得移开视线。只不过他看起来并非心情不好，却也没怎么露出笑容，让他感到很疑惑。

“嗨呀，我又不是不回来了对不对。”

敖龙就一直看着那个精灵小声嘀咕着，一边捋衣领子一边在司令部四处游荡，直到他最后和几位同僚告别走出大门，才有勇气上前和他搭话。

“哦，是你呀。身体还好吗？”

精灵认出他的一瞬间，敖龙感觉精灵宝蓝色的眼睛在格里达尼亚的碧空下闪闪发光。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“还以为肯定会被你讨厌的。”

敖龙抵住精灵的额头，看着他的眼睛说。

“……为什么会这么想？反倒是我还以为你会把我赶出去呢……”

精灵万分不解。

“大半夜跑过来脱到半裸又不让上，确实很想把你赶出去。”敖龙显得耿耿于怀，捏了捏精灵的耳朵尖，然后如愿以偿地看着它从脸颊染上红色，“你是真觉得我能忍住吗，你怎么想的。”

“……喜欢你。”精灵揽着敖龙的脖子，把头埋在他的颈窝里，闷声说，“从第一眼就喜欢你。没有想，如果……只想是你。”

敖龙没有说话，用脸颊蹭了蹭精灵头发蓬松起来的头顶，示意他自己听到了。

“怎么不出声啊，回答呢？”

“昨天可是我先说的。”

“你那是趁人之危！”

“你先喜欢我还趁我之危呢，我说什么了。”

清晨的阳光把小屋里外残留的紧张与不快一扫而空，透过玻璃窗照在打闹后继续拥吻的二人身上。

-end-

———————————————————————————

———————————————————————————

冬日的午后。

“他现在已经基本完全恢复，可以正常活动了。”年轻的幻术师接过精灵手里的果篮，笑着问，“都快出院了还以双蛇党的名义探望，您不想去当面看看他吗？”

“还是不要了，感觉会吓到他。”

精灵摇了摇头，看了一眼屋里沉睡的人。

“您最近还在萨纳兰追查那件事吗？”

少女压低了声音。

“连你都知道了吗？”

精灵茫然，这虽然算不上是什么机密，不过也没道理会被她知道吧。

“没有的事！”少女连连摆手，“只不过他似乎打听过您的事情，我就去司令部问了一下……我可没有和他说哦！”

“是吗，他记得我，真好。”

精灵很少见地笑了，如同含苞待放的阿泽玛玫瑰，腼腆而又温柔，看的少女心脏砰砰直跳。

“谢谢你，请替我继续保守秘密吧。”

精灵摸摸少女的头，转身离开了。

现在也许还不是时候，他想，等一切都解决了，他可要帅气地出现在敖龙的面前，亲口告诉他自己的名字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主要的部分就这样写完了！
> 
> 这是我写的第一个有头有尾的故事，还第一次开了车，然后也是第一次鼓起勇气公开自己写的东西，我知道我写的并不算好，只能算是勉强结束，所以也只敢发小号，谢谢大家的鼓励，和喜欢，和评论，和点赞kudos，虽然可能没有一一回应，但是我在偷偷膨胀（）
> 
> 还要谢谢各位投稿的写手无偿的投喂，我又一次理解了你们的伟大……（跪）
> 
> 这个系列是自己的oc但是觉得写名字会降低愉悦感所以没写，都用种族代称了。其实也没写出种族特征，只是自己爽了，很抱歉（）
> 
> 还有努力的余地！大概吧！谢谢大家让我这个擅长半途而废的人坚持写完！


End file.
